


Plastic Love

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, But end up real, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 模特小姐怎么也没想到，原来她童年时的影帝男神，居然是花钱就可以嫖到的吗？
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Coca Cola, American Dream

“有可乐吗？”

当问女伴“你想喝点什么”的时候，这是索尔最没有预想到的回答。

罗莎站在客厅中央，双手握在一起垂在身前，一副拘谨的样子。女孩是典型的拉丁美人长相，被南美阳光亲吻过的深色肌肤，柔顺的黑色长发。最特别的是她茶色的眼睛，左眼眼白处有个像闪电一样的胎记。

她穿着破洞牛仔裤和一件快时尚品牌的白色短T恤，简简单单的衣服在她身上就显得青春又活力。然而现在她可是踏入了比弗利山庄的地界，脚下豪宅金碧辉煌。她自觉有些格格不入，后悔怎么没把以前在欧洲工作时品牌送的礼服穿来。

他们刚刚在西好莱坞的Bilfrost餐厅用餐。索尔点了一瓶价格数字后面至少有三个零的红酒，以至于她现在每走一步就感觉有几百美元在胃里晃荡。

罗莎不懂酒，尝不出索尔面前那些漂亮的玻璃酒瓶里的液体有什么区别，大概有一些会比另一些令她醉得更快。事实上没有什么美酒比他的约会对象更让人头晕目眩了，那可是整个90年代美国女人的初恋，索尔·奥丁森先生。

这个男人是个传奇。二十二岁第一次担纲男主出演的电影《蝴蝶列车》就让他成了最年轻的奥斯卡影帝，这个记录至今未被打破。之后他参演许多部商业影片，积攒下了不低的人气，年年被评为全球最性感的男人。近些年来他似乎想回归初心，拍的尽是一些叫好不叫座的文艺电影。

影帝先生更为人津津乐道的是他的情感生活。跟踪他情感生活的小报总是处于神经紧绷的状态，生怕这篇报道还没有发出去影帝先生就已经换了下一个女友。要说他花心，然而他口味却很专一。他只喜欢年轻漂亮的模特，这点十多年都不变。

一位穷小子靠自己的努力成为了一个时代符号，住进了最奢华的房子，约会最美的女人。他就是美国梦本身。

罗莎还生活在南美小镇的时候，曾经她攒了很久的钱带着玛丽亚婆婆去电影院看了当时所有人都在谈论的《蝴蝶列车》。她依稀记得他穿着长风衣从迷雾深处走上车站月台的场景，那是她第一次认识这个男人。

一个月前，经纪人说争取到了一个千载难逢的营销机会，如果能够好好把握一定能够改善工作难找的现状。罗莎本来猜想是不是有歌手要找她拍MV，然而她却被直接领到了索尔·奥丁森面前。

罗莎至今还记得自己第一次见索尔的蠢样子。她和任何疯狂的迷妹没有区别，满脑子都是啊天呐我见到他了他好帅好有礼貌闻起来好香妈呀他对我笑了！！要不是她签了保密协议，她一定要上网写粉丝见偶像彩虹屁小作文。

然后，她知道了不得了的秘密：她的童年男神不但擅长在银幕上扮演各种硬汉英雄，在现实生活中扮演一个男朋友也是拿手好戏。

索尔·奥丁森的名字后总跟随着各种各样的标签，直到那一天他才成为一个具象化的人物，实实在在地站在了她面前，并且在接下来的三个月中，她将会被媒体报道为他的新恋情。

“可乐？”索尔看着她，像发现了什么新鲜事物似的，“你都付过钱了，可以尽管要最贵的窖藏，我不会吝啬的。”

他真的很喜欢调侃这件事，另一方面似乎也在微妙地提醒她这是一桩金钱交易的事实。

“谢谢，但我真的只想要瓶可乐。”

这种廉价又高糖的碳酸饮料对于一个美国人来说是再日常不过的饮品，也许只有她才会把它与人生中的重要时刻联系起来。

“我这没有可乐。”他说。

她早该想到的。“没关系，我回家路上买。”

他放下了昂贵的酒杯，玻璃磕碰发出清脆的响声，“请原谅我的好奇。毕竟……你们这种职业的人往往都把糖看作是毒药。”

“我也不是天天都能喝，只是今天特别重要。”

“特别重要？”

“你是我小时候最喜欢的明星……抱歉，我没有什么别的意思，你大概也听腻了这些话了。”

“不，能成为一个人生命中特别的存在，对我来说是一种殊荣。”

他一本正经的回复让罗莎笑了起来，“难怪大家提到你都是好话。”她随意漫步到了窗边，加州的午后阳光透过玻璃窗洒在她身上。“我以前以为住在这里就不得不二十四小时窗门紧闭。”

“狗仔们不会追到这里来。人们花那么多钱买比弗利山庄的房子可不是为了活得和地鼠一样的。”

“说得也对哦。”罗莎若有所思地点点头。“话说你真的那么喜欢Bilfrost餐厅吗？小报上说你带每个女朋友都去了。”

“是我朋友开的餐厅，反正小报要拍照，替他宣传一下也没有坏处。”

每个人都知道影帝先生谈恋爱的套路，Bilfrost餐厅、健身和红毯。他的每段恋情都被拍到过以上三件事，除此之外他就几乎没有出现在公众视野之中。罗莎在签合约的时候才恍然大悟，原来都是他的公司出售公关恋情的固定内容。

接触到真相是有些幻灭，但能和索尔这样的男人谈恋爱，就算是假的也一样让人无法拒绝。更何况也不是随便什么人都能有资格的。

下午的日程是一起去健身，当然狗仔也是公司安排好的，以保证不会拍到任何计划之外的东西。

索尔有多年的运动习惯，要不是罗莎长时间经历高强度的身体训练，恐怕会很难跟上他。

他们一起跑过了上坡的五公里，罗莎突然赶上他，开口问道：“我可以问你些问题吗？”

“当然，你付钱购买的内容，满足好奇心也可以算其中之一。”

“我看过你的采访，你说你喜欢真实的东西。所以……为什么你要答应公司的安排呢？我猜应该不只是钱的原因。”

“我的确不缺钱。”这样欠揍的话从他口中说出来似乎变得无比自然，“你知道有些东西是钱也买不来的吧。”

罗莎没办法揣测有钱人的烦恼，只能胡乱应一声，然后继续问道：“那，你为什么答应帮我？我连全款都凑不齐，不得不欠你公司的人情和钱。你大概也没有遇到过我这样的吧？”

“看你那狼狈的样子。”索尔突然放慢了跑步的速度，“又没有个有钱爸爸或者参加真人秀明星妈妈，想在这里混出头？”他摇摇头，没说下去。

“所以说，你的心态就和做慈善差不多嘛……”

罗莎说着，没想到前面的他会突然停下来，一个没控制住就撞上了他胸口，他一个顺势就把她抱住了。

“我看到熟悉的人了，配合一下。”他附在她耳边说道。罗莎紧张地张望，看到远处的平台挺着一辆黑色的轿车，在山间小路上显得有点突兀。看来是狗仔出现了。

“表现得自然点。”他搂着她的腰，把她不自觉东张西望的小脑袋转过来，在她脸颊落下一个轻吻。从远处看起来就像是一对热恋的情侣在亲热。

她的耳朵贴在他胸口，几乎能够听见他平稳有力的心跳，而自己的却乱作一团，让她腿软到想当场躺下喘大气。

天呐。这可是索尔·奥丁森。索尔·就连运动出汗都是香的·奥丁森！

腰间的手松开了，她悬得高高的心也落了地。刚刚一连串事情发生得太快，她都还没反应过来就结束了。

“他们有拍到了吗？”

“这些人是专业的，估计天黑之前报道就会出来了。”索尔调转了一个方向，“有些人摆拍完就会走了，如果你也想走我可以自己跑。”

“不要，我喜欢在这里跑步。”

洛杉矶的夕阳从山上看更美。

“你的30个女朋友都是这样来的吗？”

“是37个。没错，全是金钱交易。”

“你没有真心喜欢上哪一个过吗？”

“没有。”他答得很快，“有一部分人有真的男朋友，有人根本和我聊不来天，也有人太有钱干脆不把我当回事。”

她有些不敢置信，自己的男神被所有人崇敬瞻仰不应该是理所应当的事吗？

天黑之前，他们回到了豪宅之中。索尔好心借了她一个浴室来洗澡更衣，结果她差点迷失其中。他真的知道自己家有多少房间吗？这样的大房子对她来说和与“家”的概念相去甚远。

罗莎从来没有过自己的房间，在小镇时是这样，来到搬到洛杉矶后也是如此。从小她就和阿婆玛丽亚一起生活在小小的屋子里，可能大小还不如他的更衣室。

想给玛丽亚一个更好的生活，也是她来到美国走上逐梦之路的唯一原因。罗莎走在仿佛没有尽头的走廊里，心想着这么漂亮的大房子，玛丽亚会喜欢吗？

罗莎把换下来的运动装塞进小书包，又花了好几分钟找到去正厅的路。索尔已经在那里等着她了。

“谢谢款待，我要回家了。”

“嗯，你的车呢？”

“车？我没有车？”

“那你要叫车吗？”

“不了，我打算走路到有公交的地方，反正天色也还早。”

索尔神色变得凝重，一瞬间罗莎还以为是不是自己说错了什么话。

“等你到家就不早了。”他说，“你住在下城区？”

“南加大附近。”

“等我换衣服。”

“诶？——”

“我送你回去。”

索尔准备完毕再次出现的时候，罗莎差点大叫一声“你是谁”。他换了一件尺码偏大的灰色GAP卫衣，戴上一顶白色棒球帽，不知道是不是她的错觉，他连身材都变得矮小了一些，整个人一改贵公子的气质，变得和随便一个出门买菜的LA男人没什么两样。这样走在路上估计也不会有人多看他一眼。

“你……你平时就这样出门吗？”

“当我不想被人盯着的时候。”

原来演技还可以这样运用吗？好厉害啊。她默默感叹道。

都用心乔装过了，他最爱的车肯定也不能开了。他带着罗莎从后面小路溜了出去，来到了刚刚他们跑步的时候路过的一个露天停车场。他走到一辆银色的丰田卡罗拉前，拿出钥匙解锁了车门。

车子发动，银色的影子汇入各色的车流之中。洛杉矶华灯初上，路旁闪亮的霓虹灯点亮了灰暗的公路。

“你是不是经常这样混到普通人里面？”罗莎问旁边开车的男人。

“很少，大概和你喝可乐一样。”

罗莎盯着后视镜里两个人的倒影，多么像一对普通的大都市情侣。他虽然完全换了个样子，但身上好闻的味道一点也没变。那是他本身的气味。不过才相处了一天，她已经能够把这种味道和他用的薄荷沐浴露区别开来了。

罗莎从来没有恋爱过，接触的异性也很有限。直到今天她才突然想起了玛丽亚曾说过的话：人类终究还是动物，当你的鼻子捕捉到对方的气味，那么心也一定会感受到一些东西。

车子停在小公寓楼下。罗莎不自觉地搓着自己的手，紧张地问道：“呃……你要不要上来坐坐？我阿婆超喜欢你的。”

索尔点点头，没有拒绝。

罗莎又叫住了他，“可不可以帮我一个忙？不要告诉玛丽亚我们是公关恋的事。她应该很快也会看到新闻，不如让她从我这里知道。”

“你是说让我在她面前假扮你的男朋友？”

罗莎难为情地点点头，“拜托你了。”

“没关系。”

罗莎的家是典型的加州小公寓，面积不大，但是日照充足，布置温馨。有位老太太坐在沙发上看西班牙语肥皂剧，见到二人走进来，一下子眼睛一亮。

“阿婆，这是索尔·奥丁森，我们第一次去看的电影就是他演的，你还记得吗？”罗莎用她的母语和阿婆介绍道。

“你好。”索尔用他的塑料西班牙语和她打招呼，“我是索尔。”

玛丽亚不太会讲英语，叽里呱啦一长串的西班牙语冒了出来，明显是很高兴。“我记得我记得，老天啊，真人确实更好看呢。”

“他现在是我男朋友了哦。”罗莎握着她的手说道。

老妇人又激动地说了一堆话，说着说着眼泪都掉了下来，“好，真好啊。你总是说要给我买大房子住，但是哪有看到你有人爱来得开心呀。”

索尔不知道她们在说什么，见两个女人就抱头痛哭了起来，似乎触动了心底某个部分，于是拍着她们的后背默默给予安慰。

“真是不好意思，有点丢脸。”她擦掉眼泪，然后跑进了厨房。不一会儿她拿着一个纸袋出来了，“玛丽亚烤了苹果派，一定要你带一些回去。”

玛丽亚在旁边用期待的眼神看着他，他接了过来，说了声谢谢。

“索尔很忙，他可能得走了。”罗莎和玛丽亚解释道，然后又和索尔说：“我送你下楼，正好去买瓶可乐。”

公寓楼街对面的街角就有自动贩卖机。

罗莎见索尔没有上车，抱着装苹果派的纸袋跟在她后面，于是疑惑地看了他一眼。

“既然你的重要日子和我有关，你不该也请我和一瓶可乐吗？”

罗莎挑了挑眉，按了两下贩卖机的按钮，投进硬币。

可乐的铝罐凉凉的，她拿在手里舍不得喝。

“你只有玛丽亚这个亲人吗？”索尔靠在贩卖机边上，闲聊似的问道。

“嗯。她不是我血缘关系上的亲人，我亲生父母不要我，幸好有她我才能活下来。”

“为什么不要你？”

“说来也可笑。”罗莎凑到他面前，好让他看清自己的脸，“是因为我的眼睛，他们觉得这是不祥之兆。”

“我觉得很特别。”

“在我受了十几年欺负以后，有个人出现，和你一样说我的眼睛特别，所以他就带我来了美国。来了这里以后它突然就变成了幸运的标志了。”

罗莎说话说得手舞足蹈的时候，索尔就喝着可乐认真地注视着她，把她看得有些不好意思了，“对不起，我话太多了。”

“没关系，这样很可爱。”他打开了纸袋，拿出一块苹果派咬了一口，露出了一个像孩子一样的满意笑容。他把袋子递到她面前，“你也来一个？”

罗莎斗争了很久，还是摇了摇头，“不行，一瓶可乐就很放纵了。”

索尔的手机响了起来。他拿出手机查看了邮箱，然后抬起头和罗莎说道：“有两件事。”

“怎么了？”

“第一，报道发出来了，你看上去很美。”

他把屏幕上的报道截图给她看了一眼，然后收起了手机。“第二件事，我要你回去收拾行李。”

“收拾行李做什么？”被他故意吊着胃口，她紧张地垫了垫脚尖。

“和我一起去欧洲，参加电影节。”


	2. Fancy Dresses, Luxurious Wine

罗莎收拾好行李，傻傻地打电话去问索尔机票应该怎么买。索尔轻描淡写地说了一句不用，出发那天会有人去接她。

罗莎当时只觉得索尔真好还把机票钱给她包了，直到几天后她上了一辆黑色轿车，被直接拉到了一个停机坪上，她才反应过来对哦影帝怎么可能没有自己的私人飞机呢？

可恶，早知道我就穿睡衣过来了。她想。十多个小时的飞行，谁不想怎么舒服怎么来？可她现在化着全妆，穿着显露曲线的裙装，还踩着10cm的高跟鞋。更何况此时穿着一身运动服的索尔正站在舷梯上带着笑容看着盛装打扮的她。

罗莎没有坐过私人飞机，也是第一次见到实物，上了飞机以后她就扣好安全带乖巧地坐在座椅上，被问到要喝什么就微微摇头。她很努力地在融入这一个世界，可越是想表现得从容不迫就越是显得笨拙。

罗莎是不适合旅行的体质，她在任何交通工具上都没办法入睡。他们是在夜里出发，飞行不久之后刺眼的阳光就从窗户倾泻了进来，在半梦半醒之间摇晃了许多个小时之后，飞机再次滑入黑夜的国度。等到好不容易落了地，十多个小时的引擎轰鸣声已经把她的神经摧残到了断裂的边缘。

然而问题总是层出不穷。

到了那一个有着蔚蓝海岸线的小镇的酒店之后，他们却被告知：“对不起，我们现在真的客房紧缺。”

春夏相交之际正是小镇旅游旺季，即使是大明星也避免不了遇到这类问题。

操着法语口音的前台接待员认出了索尔，显然他也是一个平时会看八卦新闻的普通人，脑中把那位漂亮姑娘和狗仔图上那个模糊的侧脸对应了起来，于是想出了一个看似完美的解决方案：“如果您和女朋友住在同一间，腾出来的那间房就可以给您的工作人员使用了。”

在场的人都一时想不出反对这个提议的理由。毕竟对于外界来说索尔和罗莎现在就是一对热恋中的情侣，硬要分开住那也太奇怪了。

意外的安排并没有给罗莎带来太大的困扰，豪华酒店的顶级套房多得是房间和床，根本不怕有什么难堪，只是想到要和索尔做几天舍友，她还是感到有一股火从胃里烧到了脸上。

办完入住之后她拎着行李先回了房间，迅速换了运动装到健身房报道。过去一整天她几乎没有进食任何东西，她带着饥饿和劳累跑了五公里左右，还是不得不敲下了跑步机上的停止按钮。她一时间头晕目眩，只能撑着扶手等身体缓过来。

似乎从入行以来她就长期处于劳累与饥饿叠加的状态。罗莎本来就瘦，可这在模特圈子里远远不够。时尚的世界本身就是饥饿的，充满了长得美丽又对自己狠得要命的年轻小姑娘。只要想着多吃了这口饭，工作机会就可能被其他有本事忍住的人抢走，长此以往任谁都会吃不下东西了。

糟糕的是，罗莎结束了运动回到套房，一推门就闻到客厅飘来的食物香气。

只见索尔与他的助理小哥两个人正坐在地毯上开心地嚼着披萨聊着天。天知道她有多努力才没有直接昏过去。太可怕了，这一秒她失去意识，下一秒可能就冲到他们中间把披萨抢走了。

“来得正好！”名叫卢克的年轻助理人特别热情，举着一块披萨就送到她面前。

不要过来啊！！罗莎在心里大喊。“我……我吃过了。”她虚弱地回答道，空空的肚子却被食物勾引得不争气地发出了一声很大的声响。

小男生愣在原地，不知道怎么应对这个尴尬的场面。

“卢克，罗莎小姐说吃过了就不要勉强了。”索尔说道。他把手擦干净站了起来，不知道从哪找出了一个盒子，塞到了她手里。

“这是什么？”

“给你的礼物。”

罗莎拆开包装，打开了首饰盒，米色天鹅绒布料上躺着一条手链，上面点缀着小小的如星空一样的宝石。

“好漂亮，谢谢你。”罗莎脸上红红的，当即就把手链戴上了手腕。

索尔突然有些窘迫了起来，“是品牌方送的，嗯……女式饰品我也用不上……”他无谓地解释着。

罗莎知道他的意思是不希望她想太多，但是他公私分明的态度让她的少女心有些破碎。“嗯，我明白，我不会胡思乱想的。”她低着头，默默地抚摸着手链上的小挂坠，说道：“我先去休息了。”

房间里没有开灯，她抱着枕头站在窗户边看地中海海岸亮起的灯火，只觉得有点难过。为什么呢？她应该高兴的不是吗？

索尔·奥丁森大概是她唯一喜欢过的男人吧，她没有其他经验来告诉她崇拜和爱是否有区别。她唯一能感受到的就是那颗火热的心脏，无论是小时候看着海报，还是现在面对着本人，都一样在胸腔里灼得她发痛。但即使她已经拼尽全力从南美的小镇一路走到这里，站在了他面前，却只发现他依然是她高攀不起的人啊。

“罗莎，你睡了吗？”

有人敲响了房门，是索尔那标志性的低沉嗓音。

罗莎几乎是扑过去打开门，只见索尔端着一个托盘站在门外。托盘里有一片全麦面包，一个对半切开的鸡蛋，以及一杯散发着热气的牛奶。

“我知道你还没有吃。”

“我……”罗莎一时之间不知道该说什么，甚至连道谢也忘了。

“保持身材很重要，但也要适量补充碳水才会有力气啊。”

除了玛丽亚以外，索尔是世界上第二个真的关心她有没有吃饭的人。她鼻子酸酸的，接过了托盘，“谢谢你。”

在她关门之前，索尔忽然把手搭在了门把手上，叫住了她，“罗莎？”

“嗯？”

“晚安。”

“晚安！”

* * *

第二天晚上八点的电影，罗莎早上八点就必须与团队成员集合了。然后就是忙碌的试礼服、做造型。

她到欧洲发展的第一年，电影节开始的时候她刚好在附近有工作，于是她拿着品牌方赠送的电影票从普通通道进去看电影，连红毯都没见着。这一次可大不相同，她可是作为索尔·奥丁森的伴侣来的，可万万不能丢他的脸。

然而真正的重要人物，索尔·奥丁森先生，在她已经被造型师反复折腾了快三小时之后，终于顶着惺忪睡眼出现了。电影节官方对于男士着装的要求就只有两个字：正装。也就是说他在造型上没有太多花样可出，穿西装梳好头发就可以出门了。

最后团队还是为她敲定了一条设计简约的礼服裙，大红色与她拉丁女孩独特的气质相得益彰，把她身上那种质朴又野性的美感体现得淋漓尽致。

之后他们出发去电影宫。

那段短短的红毯是众明星网红分秒必争之地，走完全程也不过一分钟左右的时间，她却要为此准备一天。罗莎虽从事的是成天面对镜头的职业，但这一次的意义完全不一样，因为她是挽着索尔·奥丁森的手出现的。

踏上红毯的那一刻，她明显感到在场所有镜头就像向日葵一样陆陆续续地转向了这一边，而太阳就正是索尔，她只是一颗小星星，在他的身边蹭着了一些他的光亮。

这也许是她生命中最漫长的一分钟。终于，他们走进了电影宫的门，而身后向日葵立刻寻找到了下一个出现的光源。

红毯虽重要，但在罗莎心里比不及电影本身。这是索尔新片的首映，她早就在影片筹备期就听说了这将是一部野心之作。没想到如今居然能有幸和偶像本人一起观看。至少电影里的索尔·奥丁森，是只属于她一个人的。

这是一部及其试验性的电影，主要演员就只有索尔一个人。主角一生中的每个重要人物，母亲、老师、初恋、上司等，全都由他自己一个人扮演。两个小时的电影结束之后，全场都开始起立鼓掌。

导演本人就坐在他们前一排，他脸上骄傲的神情怎么样隐藏不住。他就是索尔的伯乐。显然他拍这部电影的目的十分单纯，只是想给索尔一个尽情放飞自我的舞台。导演先生发现了索尔这颗闪耀的星还不满足，他觊觎的是神坛。

看完电影之后还要去参加派对。在路上经纪人来电催促罗莎挑一挑今天拍的照片，准备要发到ins上去了。

之前罗莎完全是社交网络白痴，开始工作以后经纪人才跟她讲解了一通有社交账号的重要性。对于模特来说ins主页就是一张电子简历，她的风格以及影响力都直观地展现在上面。

在经纪人的帮助下她经营了两年的账号，粉丝却依然没有突破十万。在这个人人可以上网表达自己的年代，可能随便一个高中生网红的粉丝都是她的好几倍。每隔一段时间才登上去发广告图与合作的罗莎，自然也还没有体会过网络的黑暗面。

罗莎打开社交账号，被狂涨的粉丝数和点赞留言吓了一跳。她惦记着工作，先把图传了上去，然后点开私信和评论看了起来。

果然全都是由于她和索尔“恋情曝光”而涌过来看热闹的人。友善的人发现她长得还挺好看会点个关注夸奖几句，然而更多评论类型是“这是哪来的野鸡”“长得好奇怪啊”“眼睛也太难看了”“赌五毛三个月内就被玩腻了”，甚至还有私信来谩骂的，因为她拉丁女孩的身份，直接用种族歧视言论攻击她的也不在少数。

虽然经纪人已经提前给她打过预防针了，但想到每一条恶毒话语背后都是一个真实的人类，她好像一下子被扔回到了因外表而备受欺凌的童年时代。

身边的男人很快就发现了她的不对劲。他把手机从她手里抽了出来，“别看了。”

“这就是成名的代价吗？”罗莎小声道，声音里有解不开的哀愁。

“习惯就好了。”索尔想了想，还是拍了拍她的肩膀作为安慰。

没想到罗莎顺势靠上了他的肩头，笨拙地用手去环住他的身体。他西装之下的身躯僵了一下。

“我还好……我只是在想，连我这样的小透明都无法避免，您一定是遭受过可怕一百倍的事吧？”

索尔没有动，任她抱着。他冷静地说：“成名就是和魔鬼做交易，你总得付出一些惨痛的代价。”

罗莎很想知道他都遭遇了些什么。但她没来得及问出口，车子就已经在派对场所前停了下来。门口依然有很多记者在守着，于是她只能打起精神，打开了车门。

她站稳之后，有人拉起了她的手。她回头，看到了索尔，他脸上的表情仿佛在说“我会保护你”。

即使索尔身边带着助理和保镖，他还是一进会场就被围住了。有认识的影人来恭喜他的，更多的是突破重围凑上来自我介绍的。

其中很多人自诩公司CEO，带着奇怪的项目，上来一通花言巧语，把罗莎都说得心动了，结果是来问他愿不愿意投资的；还有各种各样的公益组织，个个目标都是要拯救地球，感人肺腑的小演讲说了一通一通，最后才把面具一撕，噢，说到底还是来要钱的。

这个过程中索尔只是闷声喝酒，也不知道有没有真的在听人讲话，偶尔转头交代助手几句让他去开支票。

而罗莎站在一旁，只觉得整个厅里都是对他虎视眈眈的吸血虫，就等着什么时候有机会上来也揩他一把油。她终于还是忍无可忍，拉着他的手把他拉到后门去。

“你不能再喝了。”罗莎夺过他手里的杯子，把里面剩余的酒一饮而尽。

“你干嘛，让我回去和朋友们一起——”索尔显然已经醉得不行了。

“朋友？你真的有朋友吗？”罗莎直言不讳。

索尔一副听不懂她说什么的样子，不知是醉的还是装的。

“走吧，我们回去吧。这个地方没必要待了。”

上了车以后，索尔喝的酒的酒劲才慢慢开始翻上来。他靠在罗莎肩头，发出难受的哼哼声。

到了酒店，罗莎好不容易把他这个大个子抗回了套房。他稀里糊涂得找着厕所，撞了好几次门，然后整个人摔了进去，抱着马桶吐了起来。

罗莎第一次见男神这么狼狈的样子，她不知道应该关上门，保持好他在她心中天神般的模样，还是该走进去面对他作为人的脆弱面。

她还是选择了后者。

她先换了一套居家服，然后拧了热毛巾把男人的脸擦干净。脱他衣服的时候她必须得忍着强烈的羞耻感以及冒犯偶像的罪恶感。奇怪的是她对他的身体居然可以说毫不陌生，毕竟她在电影和照片上见过很多次，但真的触摸到的时候她依然是像是触到了火舌一般。

前前后后费了快一小时，她总算把一切清理干净，把他拖到了床上去。

做完这一切她只想回床倒头就睡。她关了灯，只留他床头的小夜灯亮着。她正要离开房间，只听到他呓语一般的哼声：“求你……不要走……别留我一个人……”

罗莎虽然疑惑，但还是返回了他的床边。试问谁能抗拒这种请求呢？

他一下子就抓住了她的胳膊。男人醉是醉了，可力气还是一样蛮。她被拉上了床，为了不受伤，她只能调整姿势自己躺在了他旁边。

他到底在干嘛？明天清醒之后他一定会很尴尬吧？不等她多想，索尔整个人就像八爪鱼一样缠了上来，把她当作一个人形抱枕狠狠地抱着。

罗莎吓得一动也不敢动，“索尔？”她小声地唤他。

“我在做梦吗……真的是你吗……？不要再走了好不好……？”

他一个大男人居然就撒起娇来了。

“好好不走，乖乖睡觉好吗？”

“我真的好想你……Jane……”

他反反复复地念起了那个名字。罗莎很快分辨出了那是一个女人的名字，瞬间睡意全无。

她想起了他早期在一个采访里面透露过他成名以前的生活。那时候他穷困潦倒，多亏了当时的女朋友不离不弃地支持他，他才没有饿死。然而他并没有透露那位女朋友后来怎么了。

女人的直觉很可怕，罗莎听到Jane这个名字以后几乎是立刻想到了这段采访。

罗莎脑海里所有的粉红泡泡一瞬间都碎裂了。她和索尔现在正是史无前例的亲密，却让她觉得比望着海报里的他距离更远。

原来，他是有忘不掉的人吗？

梦做到这种程度，差不多也该醒了吧。


End file.
